Smokey and the Bandit
Smokey and the Bandit is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Universal on January 1981, 6th February 1984, 7th November 1988 and 1st October 1990. It got re-released by Universal and CIC on 15th July 1996. It got re-released by Universal and 4 Front Video on 5th July 1999. Description 1981 VHS Smokey and the Bandit is one of the all-time big box-office hits. Burt Reynolds is the Bandit, a king-of-the-road trucker hero who has accepted a challenge to pick up a truckload of Coors beer in Texarkana, the closest place it can be legally sold, and bring it back to Atlanta in 28 hours. The reward? $80,000. The result? The wildest series of car chases and crashes ever filmed because a Texas Smokey (Jackie Gleason) has become maniacally obsessed with apprehending Bandit, who has joined forces with his son's runaway bride (Sally Field). 1984 VHS WHAT WE HAVE HERE IS A TOTAL LACK OF RESPECT FOR THE LAW! Smokey and the Bandit is one of the all-time big box office hits. Burt Reynolds is the Bandit, a king-of-the-road trucker hero who has accepted a challenge to pick up a truckload of Coors beer in Texarkana, the closest place it can be legally sold, and bring it back to Atlanta in 28 hours. The reward? $80,000. The result? The wildest series of car chases and crashes ever filmed because a Texas Smokey (Jackie Gleason) has become maniacally obsessed with apprehending Bandit, who has joined forces with his son's runaway bride (Sally Field). Directed by Hal Needham. Screenplay by James Lee Barrett and Charles Shyer & Alan Mandel. Cast * Burt Reynolds as Bo Darville ("Bandit") * Sally Field as Carrie ("Frog") * Jerry Reed as Cledus Snow ("Snowman") * Jackie Gleason as Sheriff Buford T. Justice ("Smokey") * Mike Henry as Junior Justice * Pat McCormick as Big Enos Burdette * Paul Williams as Little Enos Burdette * Macon McCalman as Mr. B * Susan McIver as Hot Pants * George Reynolds as Sheriff George Branford * Laura Lizer Sommers as Little Beaver * Michael Mann as Branford's Deputy * Lamar Jackson as Sugar Bear * Ronnie Gay as Georgia Trooper * Quinnon Sheffield as Alabama Trooper * Alfie Wise as Alabama Patrolman * Pat Hustis as Tow Truck Driver * Ingeborg Kjeldsen as Foxy Lady * Ben Jones as Trucker #1 * Joe Klecko as Trucker #2 * Hank Worden as Trucker #3 Credits Trailers and info 1996 Re-release Gallery 5164S1DX9RL.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Smokey and the Bandit Category:Rastar Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:Universal logo from 1963 to 1990 Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:4 Front Video Category:Comedy Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎